injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Knightmare
Knightmare is a game developed by Quantum Studios and based on the Knightmare dream sequence of the 2017 Movie Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. It is a free roam game where you take control of Batman, now retitled Knightmare as he tries to survive a post Apocolyptic wasteland brought about by a great war. In was rumored to be released in 2021 after being revealed at the 2020 Comic Con. Overview Knightmare is a free roam story mission game where the player takes on Bruce Wayne aka Knightmare in a harsh desert environment brought about by an apocolyptic war between Para-Demons, the United States Government, Metahumans and Atlantis. Map The map takes place in a barren desert with burning wrecks of cities that was once America. The map is said to be 7 times that of Arkham Knight and it takes over fifteen minutes to travel across it in a vehicle. Streets are widened to allow for vehicles such as the Knightrider to traverse them. The map has three key cities each the size of Arkham city from the Arkham city game. The cities; New Gotham, Dark Haven and Arkham Red all have there own villains and side missions (48 in total). Vehicles This game introduces several vehicles. The Knightrider is Batman's primary vehicle and is an all terrain version of the bat mobile which also resembles the Tesla Cybertruck. It has two machine guns on either side of the drivers seat which can be controlled from inside. Attached to the battering bar on the front of the vehicle is a grappling hook which can be shot out and attached to other vehicles. Vehicles are required for some side missions and also prove useful for players wanting to traverse the environment. Vehicles can also be used to run over enemies. Several game reviews have likened the driving system to that of the Mad Max game. Other vehicles that feature in the game are the school bus, which forms as a gate to Batman's compound, the Para-Demon hive ship which is an alien looking ship that is semi destroyed and landed in a desolate part of the desert and the wild mountain horse. Free flow combat Free flow combat is a unique form of combat which allows players to seamlessly travel from one target to the next in an unending chain of combos if they have the skill. Free Flow combat ensures smooth transitions between attacks reducing lag and increasing parries and combos. Free flow combat also allows players to perform takedowns once they reach twelve consecutive strikes. Side Missions There are, in total, 48 side missions in the game. Each side mission has its own objectives and usually takes about thirty minutes to complete if the player meets all the requirements. There are twelve side missions for each of the cities in the map and then twelve missions for the desert. Side Missions generally offer no reward in the form of XP or upgrade points but can give the player new weapons and gadgets. Gadgets As in all the Arkham games, Knightmare has several gadgets that players can use throughout the game including traps, spyware, assault rifles and tools. The gadgets are described in more detail on the Gadgets (Knightmare) page, but here is a brief list. In the primary number one slot Knightmare has his assault rifle, at two he has a pistol which is useful for quickfiring and taking down opponents, three is a throwing knife, four is C5 charges, five is the batmobile missile launcher, six is a concussion grenade, seven is a decrypter/mobile radio and eight is a fragmentation grenade. Upgrade Points and Abilities There are two upgrade systems in Knightmare. One is very similar to the Arkham City system and allows players to unlock new abilities when they get enough XP. The Upgrade Points system is more similar to that of Ark: Survival Evolved and allows players to upgrade things such as Speed, Health, Stamina and Oxygen. Oxygen determines how long Knightmare can hold his breath in sand storms and gassed areas. Firearms Knightmare adds a new feature, firearms, something which has not been present in the Arkham games except when they get used by henchman. There are two primary weapons that Knightmare uses: The Assault Rifle or KnightRifle and the Handgun. The rifle can hold thirty bullets and takes 7 seconds to reload, this can be reduced however with upgrades. The handgun is primarily used for quick firing opponents who get to close. Attached to the back of the Knightrider is a artillery system that can bombard an area on Knightmares signal which makes sieging fortresses extremely easy. Predator Mode Predator mode is activated by pressing X on a keyboard. When Predator Mode is activated some walls become see through and hostiles can be seen easily even if hidden behind obstructions. Predator mode also allows players to see footprints, traps, locked doors and Para-Demon nests. Tracks Tracks are challenges in the main game where players race throught ehs treets of the burning cities in the Knightrider and try to beat a certain time or complete an objective. There are also death races where players race against NPC's and attempt to make the other crash. Gliding and Grappling Insignias Insignias have the same functions as Riddler trophies. Players can find Insignias and destroy them with a crow bar. For every Insignia destroyed the players earn a little bit of Xp and unlock new tracks and challenge maps. Although not being difficult to find, there are many insignias. Desert Warfare Desert Warfare is a new feature that incorporates stealth, trench fighting, sniping and use of vehicles into large raids. Giant battles can take place between factions which the player can then engage in. Misc. Lanterns are a unique feature in Knightmare. Once a player lights a lantern in a city or at the Knightmare base they can use fast travel to teleport there. They have to however, have cleared the enemy around them of hostiles or else the teleport will not work. Players can get a single Lantern skin from purchasing the GOTY edition: The Last Knight on Earth Skin (This is the only reference to Joker in the game). Binoculars can be activated by pressing the Z button. They can then be zoomed in using the mouse scroll wheel and turned off by pressing Z again. Whilst players are using binoculars they cannot activate Predator mode or any other mode. Para-Demon nests are objects that can spawn Para-Demon henchman and until destroyed will have increasing waves of Para-Demons attacking Knightmare. They can be destroyed by fragmentation grenades or an artillery bombardment. The deserters are a small group of 18 or 19 people who wander around the map. Several side missions involve them the first being: Find the Hidden. After a while the nomads will allow Knightmare to trade with them and often send him on excursions for food, gasoline and scrap metal in exchange for bullets. The leader of the deserters has a vehicle with a faded trident sticker across the side, this has led some players to theorize that the Deserters are actually Atlanteans. Characters * Knightmare : The primary protagonist of the story mission, Knightmare, formerly known as Batman, takes to the road in his trusty Knightrider to dish out some Knight Justice to the Para-Demons and gangsters taking over the world while trying to stop Overlord and his sidekick Lazarus. Bruce wears a khaki trenchoat, black body armor which somewhat resembles his bat suit and a bat cowl with blacked out eyes. He is a trained martial artist and expert marksman. *Lazarus *N'Kzu'll'Ork *DeathstrokeSlade Wilson is a mercenary who used to work for the US government. During the War his eye got scarred and he now wears bandages all over his head, not unlike Hush. *Overlord *Nomad Leader *Bane *Jason Todd *Oliver Queen *Baron von Friesz *The Flash Alternate Skins *Knightmare **White Knightmare *Knightrider **Executor Paint Job **Cybertruck Paint Job Shaders *Angel Shader *Cyber Shader *God Shader Deluxe Edition and GOTY Edition Deluxe Edition The Deluxe Edition can be purchased for $21,99 and includes additional challenge maps as well as skins and an additional side mission. The Deluxe Edition was released a week after the original Edition. On the box cover it shows Lazarus and Knightmare engaged in a firefight. It also allows players to select any skins they want at the start of play instead of making them complete side missions. Game of the Year Edition The Game of the Year Edition can be purchased for $24,99 and was made available late in 2021. It includes several skins, new challenge maps and has new cover material as well as two new side missions. In the GOTY Edition players receive the Angel skin for all characters, items and foes which changes Para-Demons in the main game into Para-Angels. DLC's and Challenge Maps There are several challenge maps which are classified as either Predator or Strikedown. Predator maps involve stealth and working from the shadows while Strikedown is a melee brawl between mobs of Para-Demons, Para-Angels and gangsters. There are also tracks where players can use the Knightrider to try and complete objectives. Several of these tracks are lengthened roads from the original map. Spin Off Comics Upon the games release, several canon comics were released as prequels, sequels and some even detailed adventures in the game. They were collected in the Trade Hardcover titled: Knightmare. There are 36 comics in total. The first three spin off comics are set in the world before the great war and show the political tensions between nations. These are followed by a Prequel comic showing how the survivors of the Apocolypse built a compound under the protection of Knightmare with several short flashbacks. The rest of the comics show some side missions that players can do, some things that players cant and it ends with a sequel to the game. Story Mode The story starts with Batman lying camouflaged in the rolling sand dunes, his binoculars in hand. The smell of diesel is thick in the air as a convey of vehicles marked with the red hand of Lazarus make there way towards the blazing heap of rubble that is New Gotham. The player is then prompted to return to the Knightrider which is parked a few meters away and to engage in a car chase with them while taking out as many of the convoy as possible. After the player takes the down and brutalizes every soldier except for one which they interrogate, they will learn about a shipment of weapons headed for New Gotham from Lazarus to Overlord. The player, using predator mode can then decipher where in Arkham Red the weapons are being stored and they set off across the desert in their vehicle. It is now that the player can start the Extinction side mission. This is started by destroying the para demon nest which is only a few meters from the road. Alternatively if players got Dark Haven they can start the Deathstroke side mission called Shards of Glass. As the player finishes the story mission the game dramatically cuts to a shadowed room which vaguely takes the shape of Bruce's bedroom in Wayne Manor. A sweating and disturbed Bruce wakes suddenly and the game cuts away to the Knightmare title card. Multiplayer Mode Download Information *Size: 64 GB *Recommended RAM: 8GB RAM *Internet Required: No *Graphics: 1280x860 *Play Time: 88 Hours 46 Minutes Critical Reception Knightmare was well recived by fans and critics alike and was nominated for and won the Game of the Year awards in 2021. The game made the largest profit in North America, England, Germany, Canada and South Africa. The game was rated 9.4/10 on the IGDB for amazing graphics, thrilling story telling and the best combat of any game. Concept Art and Gallery Trivia *When DC and WB wanted to make an Elseworlds Batman game they initially wanted Red Son or Flashpoint but a Knightmare game was pitched and accepted. *Knightmare received Game of the Year for 2021 and celebrated by releasing a Game of the Year edition which can be purchased off the Epic Games Store *The Knightmare GOTY Edition includes a Tesla Cyber Truck variation of the Knightrider *Knightmare is the only batman game to use firearms and assault weapons as usually Batman has a no gun rule *Para-Angels can either be gotten from the GOTY edition or serve as bosses in Strikedown arena brawls. *Throwing Knives and C5 charges are new gear that haven't been used before *Like in the Flashpoint Paradox and Red Son series, every character received a major makeover in terms of origin stories, appearance and some abilities. *It is said that updates and DLC's will come over time after the games release so that there is always some content for players to return to *There are many easter eggs and references to Atlantis in the game and some plays have suggested that the Deserters are the only Atlanteans remaining. **There is a map of the old world on Bruce's desk which shows Atlantis **At Lazarus' fort, there are some henchman talking about Atlantis *Concept Art for the game was released early February 2020 *In March it was announced that players wouldn't be able to glide much to the disappoint and disgust of players and fans **Due to the disappointment of fans a new system was worked up to be both realistic and fun *Green Arrow Industries is referenced several times and it is suggested that there was no Green Arrow or Wayne Industries *Deathstroke has a completely new appearance and it is more similar to Hush than anything else **His new appearance was released in June 2020 and is classified as concept art Category:Knightmare